


Goddammit Gavin

by reagantheknight



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, hmmm, idk man, not sure if mavin bromance or romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reagantheknight/pseuds/reagantheknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t make Michael mad.</p><p>That was the first instruction Geoff gave Gavin before walking into the achievement hunter office. The first rule. The first rule Gavin broke. He wasn't trying to! He was just being Gavin! But, that didn't matter, now did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. godDAMMIT GAVIN

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me please

_Don’t make Michael mad._

That was the first instruction Geoff gave Gavin before walking into the achievement hunter office. The first rule. The first rule Gavin broke. He wasn’t trying to! He was just being Gavin! But, that didn’t matter, now did it?

"No! Geoff, Ryan killed me!"

"Gavin, shut the fuck up."

Gavin had only mumbled in reply. He already had thought up a plan, and had an access to a large supply of lava.

He was ready. Gavin had a bucket of lava, a “foolproof” plan, and a determination to to make Ryan burn, even if that meant taking the house down with him. He climbed up to the top of the house using some sand and dirt he had gathered and made sure no one could see him. He then poured the lava onto the oak wood planks that the roof was made out of, sprinted into the forest, and hid.

"Hey! A sheep!" Ryan’s voice pulled the Brit out of his daydream and back into the real world, or at least the minecraft one.

"Wait, what? You’re not in the house?"

"No, I haven’t been for most of the let’s play."

 _Then whose in the house?_ Gavin’s thoughts were interrupted by a certain achievement hunter’s scream.

Bollocks.


	2. BUT MICOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here tAKE IT

_Oh shit. Oh shit. **Oh shit.** ShitshitshitshitshitshitshitSHITBOLLOCKS._

Gavin's mind was screaming at him to run, but all that came out were squawks and the occaisional flailing of limbs. In this short amount of time, Michael had gotten up, walked up to Gavin's desk, picked him up (Which wasn't very hard, the brit could fit in a bottle he was so fucking skinny), and promptly started to beat him up.

"MICOO STOP MICOO PLEASE OW OW OW GEOFF HELP ME JESUS CHRIST" Was all Gavin had to say, not that he could say much more, though, Michael could really pack a punch. Geoff ran over and with much difficulty and the help of Ryan pried Michael off of Gavin and got him to calm down.

"Micoo, what didya do that for? Absolutely mullered me, you little sausage!"

"My name's not Micoo, it's Michael" Michael mocked Gavin once he had settled down."But if you don't want to be beaten up, don't pOUR LAVA DOWN MY FUCKING THROAT" He paused." What the fucking fuck does 'mullered' mean? It's not a goddamn word. And how the fuck am I a  sausage?!?!"

"I do call you Michael, it's just my voice! I was trying to kill Ryan, but obviously that didn't work out." Gavin stopped talking for a moment while Ryan looked at him with his signature grin on his face, then continued talking like Michael had said that Britain had deserved to get their tea thrown in the harbour. "Mullered is totally a word!! Everyone says it where I'm from! I called you a sausage because I didn't have anything else to call you! But I do now! You're my boi, Micoo!"

"I'm not you're boi Gavin, and mullered is obviously fucking fake."

"But Micoo!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Rvb season 1 dying noise* Please comment or leave kudos thanks!!


	3. TEAM LADSSSSSSSSS soon. maybe. we never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this probs isn't in chronological order with like people and stuff but bear with me this is my first real fic.

The next few weeks were great, they made more content, Gavin edited more videos, and Michael warmed up to him steadily, which surprised everyone but Gavin,

"I knew you'd come 'round, Micool, you just needed some time."Gavin said one day while They were in the office editing.

"Sure you did, Gav, sure you did. And I can fly, and Geoff can sing and hasn't ever drank alcohol."

" I resent that statement!" Geoff said from across the room, holding a beer bottle."I can sing like a fucking angel, thank you very much."

Michael and Gavin laughed, then went back to working. Gavin kept sneaking glances at Michael and darting his eyes back to his work once Michael looked over. This went on for a while, the quietness in the work room, they had filmed all their videos and now it was just editing and eating. After a while, Geoff broke the rare silence.

"I have an announcement" He said, gathering the attention of the rest of the group.

"What, did you run out of beer?" Ryan asked, causing Michael and Gavin to giggle quietly.

"Did you shit your pants again?"Michael joined in.

"No, this is not last week all over again. We are getting a new employee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Don't have a lot of time right now, school and stuff, so sorry it's short! I will make it longer next time! Hopefully tomorrow!


	4. Mavin? Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is longer right? Or at least long enough?

"What? A new employee? Who is it?" The questions shot at Geoff faster than Sheila's gun. He got them to shut up and gave them the basics.

"His name's Ray. He's great at guides and very comedic. He'll be here tomorrow." Geoff responded while he left for lunch.

________________________________________________________________________

Michael and Gavin were very excited the next day. Ray was about the same age as them, and liked MLP like Michael (according to the information they pestered out of Geoff after lunch). As soon as they got to the office they met him. Ray was sitting at his desk with a confused and bored expression on his face. He seemed to be the first Hunter there.

"So, who are you? And where's Geoff? He said he'd show me around, and if he wasn't there I could ask 'the two idiots who'll be jumping around like puppies'" Ray looked them over, realizing these were the two Geoff had talked about. The lanky one had a childish but clever demeanor, and the shorter one seemed ready to burst, whether it be with anger or excitement, the Puerto Rican just didn't know.

"Hi," the shorter one reached out to Ray, though giddy with excitement."I'm Michael, and this is Gavin." He pointed at the Brit, who immediately presumed an indignant look on his face and scoffed.

"Micoo, you little sausage! I can introduce myself, y'know!" He waved and ran his fingers through his hair."I'm Gavin, nice to meet you Ray. Geoff's going to be late, he had to run some important errands."

"Gav, I had literally just said what your fucking name was, you don't have to repeat it."Michael lightly punched Gavin in the shoulder.

"Ow! Micoo, why'd you hit me?"

"Things are getting heated in the Mavin department," Jack said as he walked into the room, greeting Ray."Hi, I'm Jack. I'll show you around."

After Jack and Ray had left, Michael and Gavin had the room to themselves. They decided to make a Rage Quit together, the series where Michael gets mad at his lack of gaming abilities and (as the name implies) rage quits. They had just finished recording when Ryan walked in, though he seemed more manic than usual, so they decided to leave him alone other than a greeting. The room was quiet and productive. Michael edited the morning's work, and Gavin got up, stated he needed grapes, and asked if they wanted anything.

"Pepsi, please"

"Water. Why do you need grapes?"

"I like grapes. People like grapes, Micool." Gavin left the room, leaving Michael and Ryan alone.

"You really like him, don't you?" Ryan's question startled Michael.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. He's pretty cool." Michael swallowed hard. He knew what Ryan meant, but hhe didn't want to admit it.

"Are you sure you don't like him as more than a friend? No one's going to be mad at you if you do." Ryan smiled warmly at Michael, creating a light pink tint to rise on his face.

"I think so. I'm not sure"

"Alright. I'm always here, you know." He turned back to his work.

"Yeah." Michael was grateful Ryan didn't pry on the subject, he didn't want to talk about it to anyone. To be honest, he didn't even want to think about it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOOOOOOH OOOOOOOH tell me if you don't want the mavin to happen, i'm cool with that too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayye! First ah fic! Well, at least part of one. Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
